Abunai Egoist
by Vorima Calina
Summary: When he offers to help a teenage boy who was brutally attacked and brought to his hospital, Nowaki quickly discovers that the boy has a dark past. And as he and Hiroki try to help the boy, Nowaki discovers an unimaginably dark past of his own.


**A/N: There is a VERY intense scene at the end of this chapter. If you think you might not be up for it, you've been warned! If that's exactly the kind of thing you want to read, enjoy!! Okay, so, kidding aside, I've been wanting to write an interesting and engaging story with Hiroki and Nowaki as the main characters for awhile now. I also wanted a chance to write a few intimate scenes for them. Thus this story was born. I really hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear your feedback. Tell me what you think about it in a REVIEW! :-D**

Kamijou Hiroki jumped slightly as his eyes snapped open. He shivered as he became aware of the coolness of the room. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Its numbers radiated a ghostly blue glow into the otherwise pitch black bedroom. 3:00AM. Hiroki groaned as he read the time and rolled over, groping in the covers on the other side of the bed for his lovers warm body. Raising his head off of his pillow, Hiroki's brows knitted in confused irritation. Where was that damned Nowaki?!

* * *

Kusama Nowaki set a blistering pace as he raced down the hallway of the emergency room alongside a gurney. Everything was obfuscate chaos. Nurses and doctors were rushing back and forth; and that single gurney had three doctors crowded around it as it barreled down the hall towards the operating room. Nowaki looked down at the beaten and bloodied teenage boy and knew he would have his work cut out for him that night.

* * *

Five hours later, Nowaki checked the boy's chart for the fourth time. The boy, Nakajo Jun, as indicated by his chart, was stable and seemed to be resting well after his surgery. Nowaki's eyes skimmed over Jun's contact information once again.

**Contact:** NO LIVING RELATIVES

Nowaki replaced Jun's chart and smoothed the boy's hair a bit as he moved to check his IV. Nowaki felt sorry for the boy. He knew what it was like to be an orphan and to grow up in an orphanage, lonely and abused. He wondered if this boy would suffer the same fate. Nowaki turned to leave the room, mind full of concern for this orphaned boy's fate. As he took a step towards the door, however, it opened and a man entered the room. He was tall, though not as tall as Nowaki, with dark, slicked back hair and a good amount of stubble on his chin. He had a scar on his left cheek and Nowaki could see the edge of a tattoo on the man's neck.

"Excuse me, sir. No one is allowed in here," Nowaki said politely. This man was very shady and clearly did not belong here.

"Oh, I'm the boy's old man," he answered, eyeing Nowaki suspiciously, "Didn't they tell you that I was coming to visit?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but this boy's parents are dead. If you would please leave…" Nowaki did not like the looks of this guy at all, but he was too far from the phone on the wall by the door so he couldn't call security. Then, as Nowaki was trying to decide what to do, the man dove at Jun, a knife appearing in his hand. Several things flew through Nowaki's mind, most of them not Pediatrics Department appropriate. Throwing caution to the wind, Nowaki lunged at the man and managed to topple him to the ground. The man fought back fiercely and the two rolled across the tile, Nowaki struggling to get the knife away from the man.

"SECURITY!!" Nowaki shouted, trying to get anyone's attention. He was bigger than this man, but had very little experience fighting, which was not the case for his foe at all. As Nowaki turned his head to yell for a security guard, the man shifted his weight in an experienced maneuver and gained the upper hand. Although Nowaki still had a hold on the man's wrist, the knife jabbed at his face. Nowaki jerked back, but the knife still sliced a shallow cut across his right cheek.

"Whats going on in here?!?! Kusama-sensei?" The security guard was in shock at the scene unfolding in front of him. But, to Nowaki's relief, he seemed to recover his senses quickly and pulled out his gun.

"Drop the weapon!" he yelled.

To both Nowaki's and the security guard's surprise, the man did just that. He dropped his knife, threw Nowaki off of him, and leapt out of the second story window. Nowaki sat on the floor in shock as the security guard took off out the door and could be heard calling for back up.

What in the name of Kami-sama had just happened?!

* * *

Hiroki was just putting dinner on the table when he heard the door open and Nowaki's familiar voiced called, "I'm home."

"Welcome back," Hiroki responded automatically. He was about to go back in the kitchen to get cups, when Nowaki walked rather quickly towards his bedroom. Hiroki saw him out of the corner of his eye, and felt something was off.

"Where are you going?" he asked, noticing as Nowaki turned his body toward him, but kept his head turned slightly so that Hiroki could only see the left side of his face.

"I was just going to go to bed. I'm really tired. It was a long day. Sorry about dinner." Nowaki replied.

Hiroki frowned. What was Nowaki trying to hide?

"Look at my face when you talk to me, Nowaki," Hiroki said, irritation rising.

Nowaki sighed and slowly turned to face Hiroki. Hiroki could not help but gasp and raise his eyebrows in surprise as he saw the large square piece of gauze taped over Nowaki's right cheek.

"What the hell happened to your face?" he asked as he walked over to Nowaki, put his hand behind his lover's neck, and pulled him down a bit so that he could get a good look at his face.

"Oh, this…its nothing, really. Don't worry about it, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, trying to smile reassuringly, but then wincing at the pain in his cheek.

"Of course I'm going to worry, stupid. What happened?" Hiroki demanded.

"Well," Nowaki began to explain.

"And the police think he might have been Yakuza," he concluded, eyeing Hiroki, waiting for him to start yelling. Hiroki did not disappoint. He couldn't believe that Nowaki could be in such danger working at the hospital.

"WHAT?! Where is the security as this so-called hospital?!?! You could have been really hurt! Or KILLED!!!" Hiroki fumed, trying to disguise his fear with anger. But as usually, Nowaki saw right through him.

"Hiro-san, please calm down. Everything is okay," Nowaki said reassuringly, then he put an arm around Hiroki's waist and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm okay," he whispered. Hiroki pushed half-heartedly against Nowaki, in his usual show of dislike of touching. But then he let Nowaki hold him. Hiroki could feel Nowaki's heart beating against his chest and he sighed deeply. The main thing he had been upset about was the idea that this evening could have gone very differently. He may never have seen Nowaki again. This thought struck a deep chord with Hiroki and he brought his hands up to clutch tightly at the back of Nowaki's shirt.

"Idiot. Don't be so heroic," Hiroki scolded quietly, his chin resting on Nowaki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Nowaki murmured nuzzling Hiroki's neck lightly before also placing a few wet kisses along his lover's neck.

"Nowaki," Hiroki protested lightly.

Nowaki pulled back slightly so that he could capture Hiroki's lips in a kiss, but as he leaned in, Hiroki grabbed both of his cheeks roughly, despite the wound on Nowaki's right cheek.

"OW! Hiro-san," Nowaki whimpered.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid like that again!"

"Hiro-san's being so mean," Nowaki murmured, giving Hiroki a pathetic look.

"Promise!!"

"Ow ow!! Okay! I promise, Hiro-san! I promise!"

"Good," Hiroki said, releasing Nowaki's face and walking over to the kitchen table. "Let's eat."

After they had eaten dinner, cleaned up the kitchen, and had both showered, Hiroki and Nowaki were sitting on the couch watching the news and talking.

"So, you think he was there for the kid?" Hiroki asked, bringing the topic of the knife-man up again.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm not sure what happened to him, but I have a bad feeling about this boy's future," Nowaki replied.

"Hmm," Hiroki let the topic drop.

"Hiro-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you kiss my cheek and make it better?" Nowaki asked, smiling sweetly.

Hiroki smacked him on the head.

"Idiot!"

"Sorry" Nowaki said, turning his gaze back to the news reporter.

Hiroki frowned. How could Nowaki always make his chest so tight with a single word, glance, or touch? He gave a mental sigh and thought about what had happened that day. If things had gone badly and Nowaki had… Hiroki shut that thought down, not wanting to continue it. His eyes were already stinging and his chest was unbearably tight.

"Come here, idiot," Hiroki growled, grabbing a hand full of Nowaki's hair and pulling his face closer.

"Hiro-san, what..?"

Hiroki gently pulled the tape that was holding the gauze off of Nowaki's cheek. There was the cut. It was thin, but long. The raised line was very red as was the skin around it. It looked very painful. Suddenly Hiroki felt very bad for grabbing Nowaki's face so roughly earlier. Hiroki ran a finger very lightly over the wound and instinctively tightened his grip on Nowaki's hair as the other man flinched slightly. Hiroki brought their faces closer together, and a light blush tinged his cheeks as he placed a series of very delicate kisses along the cut. Nowaki breathed a gentle moan, and Hiroki wasn't sure whether it was from pain or pleasure and his stomach tightened at the sound of it.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed, his warm breath moving past Hiroki's ear.

Then Hiroki felt Nowaki's hands on his hips as the younger man turned his head abruptly to kiss Hiroki. Hiroki inhaled a little sharply through his nose in surprise, as he felt Nowaki's teeth lightly graze his upper lip. He brought his left hand up to join his right hand in Nowaki's hair. Then Hiroki was mildly aware of being pushed onto his back on the couch. Another time he might have put up a bit of resistance against Nowaki, but right now it just felt too damn good.

"Nngh, Nowa.." Hiroki did not get to finish calling his lover's name as Nowaki took this opportunity to press his tongue into Hiroki's mouth.

"Mmm" Hiroki couldn't help but enjoy the sensations Nowaki was creating. Nowaki was a very skilled kisser and each second that their tongues moved together made Hiroki want even more. Hiroki flexed his fingers and gripped Nowaki's hair tightly, holding him close.

Nowaki was propping himself up with his left elbow as he instinctively ground his hips against Hiroki's, and slid his right hand up the back of Hiroki's shirt. Hiroki shivered as he felt Nowaki's warm hand glide over his skin to rest in the middle of his back and he moaned loudly as Nowaki ground their hips together. Hiroki could feel himself quickly getting aroused, but he knew there was no use in trying to maintain order or dignity at this point. Nowaki always won in the end anyway. So Hiroki did what had become his normal practice to do in these situations. He forgot about his stupid pride and he let himself be swept up in the moment. After all, he really loved Nowaki and, no matter how much he pretended to dislike being affectionate, he really liked it when he and Nowaki were together.

"Mmm, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured pulling only a fraction of an inch away from Hiroki's lips and keeping his eyes closed as though he were enjoying some delicious cuisine. "Its getting late. We should go to bed," he continued in a low voice.

Hiroki nodded silently, and released his hold on Nowaki's hair. They both stood up and Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's hand as they made their way into Nowaki's bedroom. Nowaki closed the door behind them and Hiroki gasped as he was suddenly pinned against the wall, Nowaki's body melded against him and his lips and teeth moved over the sensitive skin of Hiroki's neck.

"Ah! Nowaki," Hiroki moaned, little shivers running mercilessly up and down his spine. Nowaki's hands moved desperately over Hiroki's body, going from cupping the back of Hiroki's head, to sliding over his chest and back, to even squeezing his butt.

"Nowa- AH! Nowaki!" Hiroki panted. "Stop…teasing," he growled as he reached down and cupped the bulge in Nowaki's trousers. Nowaki didn't need anymore persuasion. He let go of Hiroki and pulled his shirt off over his head as Hiroki walked over to the bed taking his shirt off as well. One thing that Hiroki loved, besides the sheer pleasure of it all, about being with Nowaki was that it was very easy to forget everything else in the world.

Hiroki sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently while Nowaki shed is pants and undergarments. Then their lips were locked once more as Nowaki pressed Hiroki back against the pillows.

"I love you, Hiro-san," he whispered as he kissed a trail down Hiroki's slender, yet toned from years of martial arts practice, chest. When he reached the waist line of Hiroki's pants, Nowaki nibbled and sucked at the skin located inside Hiroki's hip bone as he slowly undid the older man's belt.

"Mmm, Nowaki," Hiroki moaned.

Hiroki shivered yet again as Nowaki slowly removed the rest of his clothes. This was, simply put, sweet torture. Nowaki shifted onto his hands and knees and reached up to the head of the bed and grabbed an extra pillow. With minimal adjusting, the pillow sat firmly beneath Hiroki's lower back.

Nowaki leaned forward again, this time to catch Hiroki's lips in his. The slow but unbearably hot pace they were setting was beginning to make Hiroki crazy. His body was piqued and he could tell by looking that Nowaki was just as aroused. Their tongues slid sensuously against each other, as Nowaki deepened their kiss and began to roll his hips, pressing their arousals together; and Hiroki began to wonder if it was possible to lose one's sanity due to intense unfulfilled desire.

Hiroki put his hand on Nowaki's shoulder and pushed the younger man away.

"Hiro-san?"

"Hurry, idiot!" Hiroki chided.

"Right," Nowaki replied, reaching over and pulling a small bottle out of the drawer of the bedside table. As Nowaki poured a generous amount of the clear fluid into his hand, Hiroki took a couple of deep breaths and tried to relax. After thoroughly coating himself in the liquid, Nowaki went back to kissing Hiroki as he slid his hand between Hiroki's legs and rubbed the rest of the liquid over the small hole there. Hiroki moaned into Nowaki's mouth as he felt a warm finger press lightly into his rear.

"Now, Nowaki," Hiroki breathed insistently as he wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck. Nowaki nodded. Hiroki felt his stomach clench as he looked as Nowaki. Nowaki's face was flushed, his hair ruffled, and he was panting lightly. Hiroki wondered how someone who usually acted like such an idiot could look so sexy right now.

Nowaki shifted his weight to his knees and grabbed the back of both of Hiroki's thighs, right by the knee. Hiroki inhaled deeply as Nowaki rocked forward, pressing his legs down towards his torso and simultaneously pushing smoothly into his opening.

"NNGH! Nowaki!" Hiroki moaned as Nowaki continued the smooth motion until he was almost entirely enveloped by his lover.

Hiroki panted a little more heavily as the sensation of being unbelievably full overwhelmed him. Everything above his waist tingled hotly and everything below his waist felt slightly numb. He dug his fingers into Nowaki's shoulders and bit his lip to stifle a very loud moan as Nowaki pulled back very slightly and then rocked forward again, successfully driving his entire length into Hiroki's body.

"Are you okay, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, obvious pleasure leaking into his voice.

"Ha..ha..yeah…I'm…ngh…I'm fine," Hiroki responded, choking back a sob. Now the pressure in his backside was unimaginable and, at the same time, as Nowaki began to slowly move in and out, there was impossible pleasure.

Soon Nowaki had quickened the pace and they were both panting heavily between moans. Hiroki was flushed and panting as the pleasure continued to mount, and he would occasionally pull Nowaki down to share a passionate kiss. There were no worries, no stresses, and no thoughts of death, or of injury, or of the horror of a life without the one he loved. There was only Nowaki, filling his mind and body completely.

"Nngh! Ah! Nowaki! More!" Hiroki cried out as Nowaki repeatedly brushed over his prostate, sending ripples of pleasure through his entire being. Hiroki continued to grip Nowaki's shoulders tightly as the younger man thrust into him again and again.

"Mmm…ha…Hiro-san…you feel so good," Nowaki murmured. Hiroki let go of Nowaki's shoulders as Nowaki removed his hands from Hiroki's legs. Instead Nowaki used his shoulders to hold Hiroki's legs up. He then grabbed Hiroki's right hand in his left and pinned it against the mattress, intertwining their fingers; while he took hold of Hiroki's neglected erection in his other hand.

"AH! Ngh…Nowaki…don't…ha…" Hiroki sobbed, tears of pleasure starting to pool in the corners of his eyes. Then Hiroki clenched his muscles down tightly on Nowaki, as he felt himself reach the edge. Nowaki moaned loudly and Hiroki gasped and pressed his head into the pillows, arching his back as his intense orgasm reverberated through his body and his breath caught in his chest. The next several moments were made all the more intense by the sensation of Nowaki thrusting into him twice more before crying out and spilling himself into Hiroki.

They lay there for several moments, before Nowaki pulled back and let Hiroki's legs gently relax onto the bed. Hiroki closed his eyes and panted heavily in the wake of his climax.

"Are you okay, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked in his usual concerned tone as he lay down beside Hiroki, wrapped an arm around his waist and gently kissed his temple.

"I'm fine, idiot!" Hiroki replied breathlessly. In truth, he was better than fine. That had been amazing! They both only had enough energy to make their way under the covers before they were falling asleep.

Hiroki muffled a sigh as Nowaki put an arm around his waist and nuzzled the back of his neck. Hiroki was very happy and tonight he would sleep soundly. He would let tomorrow's worries be for tomorrow. For tonight, he would rest peacefully.

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured into the back of Hiroki's neck.

"I love you too, stupid. Now go to sleep," Hiroki muttered.

**psst...Review**


End file.
